


Wake Me Up

by Chiyas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Eren fxcks up, Erwin is psycho, Family, Forced Relationship, Levi cries, M/M, Marriage, Rape, Spiders, Tears, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyas/pseuds/Chiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are living a happy life together. They get married, adopt two children, and move into a house with eachother. Things are swell until Levi's previous lover admits that he doesn't want to give Levi up, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this fic is also on Wattpad, officially by @Chiyaswastaken, so this is the official story. 
> 
> Also, some chapters are short at first but end up long at the end. You'll also notice that I tried to add more to the shorter chapters than on Wattpad. Like I said, this is still the original author and story.
> 
> With that said, enjoy! <3

"Levi, I love you!" Eren said, as we walked out of the church.

We were just married, and the brat had the nerve to put me into the bride's position. Well, not like I care, really; I take it up the ass so might as well. Spending my life with this kid isn't so bad.

Actually, that's a lie; it's the best thing ever but no way I'm saying it out loud.

As we walk out the church, he grins at me and his walking ceases.

"What?" I ask, wondering why the abrupt stop.

"Don't hit me for this..."

"For what?"

And before I know it, he sweeps his arm under my legs as I fall into his other.

"What the hell," I said, fighting back any emotions, "That was pretty damn risky, you fucker. You could have dropped me."

He just snickers at me and whispers in my ear, "You're blushing."

I feel my face and in fact, my cheeks are warm and his grin turns to a cheeky smile.

I have to admit, though, this brat with a suit carrying me is sexy as hell, so I have an excuse.

I decide to just make his little wish come true and wrap my arms around his neck, and look behind him to see Hanji waving like a maniac.

She must be overly excited about this, because even _I_ feel slightly jittery.

I look over next to her, finding Erwin staring me down.

What the hell, nobody asked him to come, so why is he here? Fucking fat brows, I never understand him. He acts like I broke his heart and he can't stand to see me, yet he shows up to watch me walk down the isle with someone he wishes he was.

However, that's only part of the reason why my previous relationship with this fat brows crashed and burned.

Well, not like any of it matters anyways; I have someone new and he's not as controlling outside of bed as fat brows. Wait, what am I saying? Fat brows and I never got close to intimate what the fuck-

"Levi!"

Shocked, I turn back to the brunette whos just came down the small stairs, still carrying me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring at something and your brows were furrowed, are you alright?"

Shit, this kid is beginning to read all my expressions.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all. Let's just go back to the house now."

He nods and my thoughts about Erwin are soon drowned out when Eren starts whispering stupid "sweet nothings" into my ear.

"You're so fucking weird, brat. You're lucky I love you."

He lets out a small laugh and soon we're just taking the moment to ourselves as we walk off to our new life together.


	2. Part 2

Waking up, I see Eren's sleepy face, staring at me. Between us, I feel our two kids that we adopted not too long ago. Well, not really adobted; we just took them in and Eren insists on raising them like they were our own. He was the one found them by the stairs that lead to the underground, and introduced me to them _after_ they were already moved in.

There's Eric, the older brother, about 8 years old. Wide hazel eyes, and black hair styled with an undercut like mine. Eren insisted that we cut his hair that way.

Also, a little sister, Liss, who's 5 years old. Skin very pale, almost sickly, and her big, sparkly eyes are almost golden. She has black hair as well but we decided to leave it long.

When we found them, they didn't even know their own names. Eric has an energetic attitude like Eren, so we decided to name him similar. Liss (Eren calls her Lissy) is very quiet and petite, so her name was similar to my own.

Getting up and seeing the two siblings hugging eachother in their sleep, I let Eren wake them up, because those two looked too adorable to disturb, but I said I'm too lazy to do it.

Eric wakes up first, and noticing Liss is too close to me, he pulls her closer to himself, sending me a glare. Yeah, forgot to say, he still doesn't like me even though Liss clings to me more than anything. Eren thinks he'll grow out of the grudge, but I highly doubt it.

Liss wakes up then, rubbing her eyes and smiling at me.

"Good morning, daddy Levi." She says, then turning to Eren, "Good morning, daddy Eren," then hugs Eric, "Good morning, brother."

Eric returns the hug and mumbles, barely even heard. "Morning.."

Eren just smiles and ruffles the kids' hair, earning giggles.

"I have to go to the building early to catch up on some things that Erwin assigned." He said.

I nodded, "Be safe, and find out when I can start work again, please."

He nods back and gets out of bed. Wanting to let him eat, I get up as well and hop out of bed, heading downstairs to our kitchen. I walk over to the bread we were given as gifts, and decides some bread and milk seem simple enough. I pick up a bag that has a note; I take it and read it.

**"Hey, Leelee! Congradulations to you and Eren! Try not to frickle frackle while the kids are there, but feel free to let me babysit sometime! -Hanji"**

I laugh at the note and put it to the side, hearing Liss laughing, and Eren yelling, "Tickle monster!"

I roll my eyes, even though they can't see me, and get back to breakfast as Eric walks in.

"Oh," he says, "You're making breakfast? I was going to help."

I roll my eyes again, knowing that at least he's watching.

"You can help me with lunch later. Go play with Eren and Liss before Eren goes to work."

I don't get this kid. One minute he hates me, the next minute he wants to help me; unless he wants to poison me secretly. I mean, that's always an option.

He walks out the room and I pull out only 2 loafs of bread, noticing there's not enough for all four of us. I move and pick up another bag as I hear a knock on the door. I yelled at the other three that I'll answer, andI walk back into the hallway and down to the front door, opening it and seeing Erwin.

I greeted him, "Hey, fat brows. Eren doesn't start work just yet, unless you want him earlier."

He shakes his head, "No, I came to drop this off."

He holds up a bag, and I take it, opening it and seeing 2 more loafs of bread,

I grin, "Perfect timing, thanks."

I look up at him before I turn to go back inside, trying to ignore the feeling that something's wrong, because really, it's only bread that he gave me, along with a deathly glare, but that's just Erwin.

I get back in the kitchen to see Liss trying to reach something on the counter. I put the bag from Erwin down, and give her a lift so she can reach a little ball that I guess Eric put on the counter. Once she grabs it, she smiles and I place her back down before petting her head.

"Call Daddy Eren and Eric, breakfast is just about set." I whisper with a caring smile.

She nods and goes back into the hallway, and I set everything up as we get ready for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren, Eric, and Liss walk in together and sit at the table. When I pull out the bread from Erwin's bag, there's notes on both pieces. The bigger one has "Eren" and the smaller has "Levi". I swear if this is about my freaking height, fat brows is getting it. I come back to the table where the kids are sitting next to eachother, and Eren with an empty seat, which I suppose is mine because who else lives with us?

I give Liss and Eric the pieces from Hanji, and give Eren his piece and I take my own. Eric eats and Eren ends up scolding him for leaving crumbs, while Liss just sits, her eyes fixed on Eren's bread. There's nothing wrong with it, at least from what I see, so I wonder what's on her mind.

"Levi?" Eren said, making me realize I, as well, was staring at his bread.

I look up at him, "Yeah?"

He chuckled,"You've been spacing out or took interest in my piece. Here, have some."

He takes a piece off and holds it out for me. It's only him, so I lean in and before I could grab it with my mouth, both Eren and I, even Eric, jumped as Liss screamed.

"DADDY!"

Eren was so startled, he dropped the piece of bread he was holding. Eric froze in place, and I just stared at her. Usually, as a strange child, I would create noise and do all sorts of nonsense to be noticed, good or bad. The fact she's pulling this means something.

After a moment of silence, I get up from my side of the table and walk to her, bending to her height level and rubbing her back.

"What's wrong, Liss?" I ask.

She just kept staring at the bread, pointing to it, but instead of words, she starts crying. Yeah, this is a troubled one, like me. I pick her up, cradling her small figure in my arms, and starts walking to the living room. I look over my shoulder and turn to Eren and Eric,

"Don't touch Eren's or my piece of bread, eat Liss's instead."

They both nod and I carry Liss to the couch, rocking her and kissing her forehead every now and then.

"Was something wrong with the bread?" I asked.

She sniffles and nods, "Something shiny was in it..."

Shiny? What the fuck does Erwin put in his bread?

I yell at Eren from here, "Eren, she said there was something shiny in your piece, try taking a look at it."

There was some silence so thinking he didn't hear me, I sighed and continued to rock Liss back and forth until she calmed down, but just then, I heard Eren's voice.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled.

I bolt up and whip my head in the direction.

"Eren, watch your language around the ki-" When I assessed the scene from my point, 'What the fuck' would have been my reaction too.

There were needles in the bread that Eren held, some going into his skin slightly. I cover Liss's eyes from the blood - even though it's not a lot, and walk over to Eren, then pick up the bigger part of his piece. I eye it down, looking at how normal it looks from the outside, but the inside is a mess, and something else; something moved. I break open the bread and a baby spider jumps out, making almost all of us scream out of surprise. Taking a closer look, it's a black widow, venomous. Who the fuck would put a spider along with needles in bread? If this was Eren's, what the fuck is in mine?

Eric reaches out to it, "I'll take it outside."

Both Eren and I try to stop him, "Eric, no! That thing is poisonous!"

"C'mon, what do you know?! You deal with overgrown naked people, this is a spider!"

"Overly grown naked people aren't the only things that can kill you!"

He continues to ignore me and scoops up the spider, and of course, it bit him.

I half wanted to say "I told you so" but I'll just do that later. He hangs on to the spider, trapping it in his hand and Eren drags him outside, and I follow with Liss. Eren makes Eric release the spider and grabs the hand that was bitten.

"This is why you listen to us!" He turns to me, his stressed feature slowly fading.

"Levi, take him to the doctor, please. I have no more time so I'll take Liss to work and you can pick her up."

I nod and gently hand Liss to him, and I grab onto Eric's arm and starts pulling him to town and yell for a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor wraps Eric's hand and smiles at us, "He's going to be just fine, just a slight headache and aching in the chest, due to the venom that spread, but nothing too fatal."

I nod, "Thanks." And turn to Eric, who's having that look Eren gives when he doesn't know what's so bad.

This brat really is something; he says we don't know anything, gets bitten, thinks he knows a way to a doctor, but turns out the guy was just a military policeman, causing time to waste and thinks nothing bad of it. Once we walk away, I don't intend on letting anything go.

"Next time, do as we say."

He turns to me, eyes full with anger. This kid seriously reminds me too much of Eren; always being set off by little things. "Shut up! All I got was bitten! So what, a spider just fucking bit me!" He yelled.

"Watch your tongue, and that spider can kill kids your age, so don't 'so what' me."

"You're not my mom, you're nowhere close to even being a lady! I don't need two dads so don't fucking act like I'm obligated to obey you!"

"I said to watch your tongue, Eric. I don't care if you're from the underground, nor do I care if you think of me as a nuisance. But get one thing straight, son or not, you respect who takes care of you."

"Fuck you, I don't want to talk to you. Fucking old geezer."

He turned away and that was the end of our conversation. Old geezer, really? I'm not that old, and this brat really just fucking hates me, but whatever. I continue walking to the Survey Corps building, passing by people who salute and congradulate me and Eren for getting married. Once we get to the building, Eren's walking with Liss and she jumps in his arms when she sees me. Nice to know at least one of our kids actually like me. He let's her down, and she runs up to me, but Eric has to be a little shit and block her from me.

"Sister, he's bad. He's a bad parent so don't get attached." He says.

She tilts her head, "What? Daddy Levi isn't bad."

"Yes he is, he only wants things his way and will call you a 'fucking brat' if he doesn't."

Okay, this kid seriously hates my guts. Before I can remind him a third time to watch his language, Eren does it for me.

"Eric, don't cuss, especially not in front your little sister. Also, Levi is being a great father, but you are being stubborn."

Eric just turns away, "Fine, Eren."

Jeez, I wonder if Eren was even this bratty when he was little. Eren comes up and 'boops' my nose to get my attention.

"Levi, I have to go back and do some experiments with Hanji. You can take the kids, right?" I nod, but then another idea comes to mind.

"Yeah, but can we swap for a while? I go to work and you take care of the kids? They like you more and I need to get back in that uniform."

He thinks for a moment and nods, "Okay, arrange that with Erwin, though. Ah, sorry, I have to go. Bye Levi, love you and the kids!"

He runs off and leaves me with the two children. Great, now what do I do with them? Eric is giving me a splitting headache which he should be having, not me. Liss is small so I have to keep an eye on her so I won't lose her.

Well, since I'm here, might as well talk to Erwin. I walk to his office, the kids following me, and greet him.

"Hey," I said, "I have a request."

He looks up at me, waving hi to Liss and Eric, and checks a paper. "How can I help?"

"Don't treat me like Nile, but I want to switch positions with Eren. Take him off and put me on the schedule."

He takes another paper and does a little writing while nodding, "Okay, you can come back tomorrow. The paperwork is a lot but don't feel obligated to stay and finish fast, though knowing you, that's hard."

Yeah, he's right. I do tend to work a lot, but that's because I clean in the middle of reports. Also, because Eren was always distracting me by barging in and asking for cuddles, hugs, kisses, blowjobs, sex, and I'm not going to name the rest of the options. As I remember the days when I was in uniform, I notice that Erwin seems a little too cheery that I'm working again. His mood looked like it brightened.

"Is it because Eren is sick or something?"

"What, no, Eren's not sick, why?-" Wait, Erwin... Oh shit that's right; he put a black widow and needles in Eren's bread.

"No, Eren's not sick, but my son here got bitten from that black widow you put in Eren's bread."

His eyes widened slightly, "What? I didn't make that bread, Levi. I bought them from two different shops."

Wait, what? He bought them? What kind of twisted shop allows spiders in their food, especially poisonous ones? Jeez what the fuck...

He interupts my thoughts, "I'm sorry that Eric got bitten, I hope he gets better-"

Eric cuts in, "I'm here, sir. I'm fine. My stupid midget father is just making a big deal."

Erwin chuckles and looks at me, "Now, now, Levi is just caring for you, and I suggest you not mouth off, because it gets you in trouble."

Eric actually softens up, "Okay, sir."

I turn to Erwin, actually astonished that this shitty kid is respecting him. "Wow, you're a better dad than I am."

Another chuckle, "Well, is that so? I guess if you and I had a kid, we all know who they would favor."

Okay, he's making it weird.

"Don't talk about that," I cringed, "I have a husband and two kids with him, it's creepy thinking about that kind of thing with you." I pick up Liss and nudge Eric to walk out. "Thanks for the bread and scheduling. Bye." And we walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, Eren comes home and plays with the kids while I make dinner. It takes a while to do by myself, but once the table is set, we begin eating. It was silent, but Eren and I had little talk here and there, and he wanted to make a toast to our 'Never ending future', even though it's just me and him doing it.

As soon as we clank our cups together and drink, Eric immediately looks at Eren dead in the eye.

"Levi doesn't want us anymore and gives no fucks about this family." He says.

Both Eren and I spit out what we were drinking. I look at Eren wide-eyed then back at Eric wiping my mouth.

"W-What?" I choked out.

He switches his gaze and fixes his death stare on me. "He wants to work more, and he's gonna work long, and it being voluntary means he doesn't want to be with us."

Okay, I heard bad assumptions but this is the worst one yet. Really, where does this kid get his ideas, out his ass? Eren looks at me with his soft emerald eyes, wiping the table then some water that went on Liss, then turns back to Eric.

"He just wants to go back to work because he hasn't been doing a lot lately but stay home. It's not that he doesn't care, so please for the final time, watch your mouth."

Eric looks at Eren and they exchange hard stares until Eric gives up and looks away, muttering, "Fine." He gets up and walks upstairs, "I'm going to the other bedroom tonight, bye."

God damn, this kid really is a handful...

I sigh and turn to Eren, "You take them starting tomorrow. See if you last a day with his filthy mouth."

Eren awkwardly chuckles and before out of sight, Eric just continues to glare hard at me, which I really want to glare back at, but that'll put me in a worse position than now.

When it came time to sleep, only Eren walks into the room.

"Where's the kids?" I asked.

After stripping down to his boxers - like an idiot because its mid winter and everything is freezing - he smiles at me and climbed into bed. "They're sleeping in the other bedroom. So tonight it's just us."

I smile back and immediately close the space between us. It's nice to just be with him some nights. We don't get a lot of time alone, but when we do, we never let a moment go to waste. I always curl up to his warmth, and he always finds a way to tangle our bodies, so none will go anywhere without the other, not that I ever planned to.

As soon as we close the gap of cold air, we engage in becoming a human knot. Our bodies pressed closed against eachother, his arms are wraped around me, trapping me into his warmth, our legs become tangled, and just sharing the moment with this brown haired brat is peaceful and soothing. He starts whispering those dorky sweet nothings again and I'm too tired to even slap him to shut up.

After a moment of silence, I start to drift into sleep, until he talks again. "You really aren't trying to run away from us, are you?"

I tilt my head up to look at him, his expression soft and those forest green eyes give off a shine from the moonlight coming through the window.

I frown at seeing him almost worked up about this,"Of course not, Eren. I just want to work and get a break from being a house wife, that's all."

He nods, and I can see his face lighten up, and I feel his arms tighten around me possessively. He whispers something that sounds like a "Goodnight" as I tuck my head under his chin, nuzzling his colarbone. It becomes silent once again and I realize he's sleeping, so I decide to also get some rest before I have to go back to the Survey Corps building.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up first, and see that Eren is still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, I try break his hold by slippinng out of the knot, but either I got weak or he got strong, because his tenacious grasp traps me from even moving. Really, I can't even move my head from under his chin. I sigh and find no choice but to wake the sleeping beast.

"Eren," I try to shake him gently, "I have to get up."

"No you don't."

"You were awake this whole time?"

"To make sure you don't go."

"I can't stay here forever, Eren."

"I can."

"Can you at least let me move?"

"Are you uncomfortable or cramping up?"

"Neither."

"Then no."

He chuckles as I groan in tiredness and frustration. I open my eyes and all I see is his fair skin pressed against my forehead, and his scent invading my nose, not that I mind because he smells pretty damn good. I move my eyes to the blanket that blocks majority of the sunlight. The rest of what I see is what little sunlight left is shining on his neck, visible faded bite marks showing from the last time we fucked. Wait, okay maybe all is not lost.

I get his attention by trying to shift around, even though the result was the same as five minutes ago. "You're not escaping me, Levi."

"Let me go or else I'm placing new bites and hickies on you."

"Don't. I'll end up popping a boner and shove it up your ass."

"We have kids so as long as we're quiet, we're good."

"Are you trying to get me horny or trying to make me let go of you?"

"Maybe both, now are you going to release me or pop a boner in my ass?"

"I don't want to risk them waking up and Eric complaining of how much a bitch you sound like when being fucked senseless."

"Fine, but next time it's just us, you better wreck my ass."

"Deal. Now go to sleep."

"No, I need to get up."

"Shut up and sleep a little more."

"Fuck you, fine."

He chuckles again and holds me tighter than before, ensuring that I can't get out of his human cuddle trap. I roll my eyes before closing them, taking in his warmth and drifting off into sleep once again.

Voices are heard, and an unwelcomed one makes me wake up. It's Erwin talking, and Eren's not holding me like before, so I shoot up to match my gaze with the bright blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He crosses his arms across his chest and smiles, "Sleepy head, you slept in."

Shit, how long more was I even sleeping? This this Eren's fault for being a shit and not letting me go. I look at the brunette's peaceful face before sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah, Eren is to blame. He kept me in."

He chuckles, "So you enjoy staying at home after all..."

I groan and raise an eyebrow, "I'm too tired to have a conversation. Get out, and I'll go to the building soon."

He shrugs, "Fine." And walks out of the room, glaring at us from over the shoulder, and I could have sworn he whispered under his breath, but I couldn't hear what about.

I finally arrived at the building after about another 30 minutes of Eren clinging to me and Liss crying about me going and Eric complaining about how irresponsible I am. Really, if he wants to call me irresponsible, Eren and I should've had sex just to show how 'irresponsible' I can be. I walk to Erwin's office, greeting him and taking my seat near him to do paper work. I take a look at the pile of papers, and I look back at Erwin, thinking it's both our share, but he just points at me and smiles as if in a sick way of saying "Bitch that's not my shit."

Great, looks like I'll be here for a longer time than expected, or maybe even the whole night. No, I can't do that, Eric hates me but I still have to go home to take care of him and Liss. Well, better get to work. Woo.

After some silence, one of the 104th squad soldiers come in and give us tea. Oh this Eren's best friend, Armin. I wonder when he became Erwin's little slave. He smiled and greeted Erwin, but his eyes widened when they laid upon me. Nothing is on my face, right?

"Shocked to see me Arlert?" I joked, though I guess my bored expression made him think so differently.

He then smiled and bowed his head, "Not in a bad way, sir. It just solves my suspisions of Eren not coming today. Is it his turn to watch Liss and Eric?"

Erwin seems kind of annoyed, which I think made the young cadet stiff.

"Yeah," I nod and pat my two stacks of papers, piled 2 feet high each, "one month worth right here."

He giggled, and saluted, "Well, I'm on meal duty since Eren isn't here, so I'll get going. Have a good day, Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi."

Both Erwin and I nod, and he walks out. It becomes silent again before Erwin sighs and hands me a paper.

"This needs your name." He said.

I take it and raise an eyebrow, "Why so stressed?"

He rests his head on the table, facing me. "Some of the cadets still think we're together."

Not fazed at all, I pick up my pen. "Nonsense, I'm sure Eren made it clear I was his by robbing me of my surname."

"No, why do you think Arlert was surprised to see you back in my office?"

"Well whatever rumor exists, it means nothing to me because it's not true. Whatever sweet couple we were is gone, end of discussion." I hissed, curious of why this conversation is starting to get on my nerves.

"Why are you shaking, then?"

My eyes widened, "What?" And I look at my hand, and it is indeed shaking.

I'm not scared that stupid little rumors might come between Eren and my marriage, so then why am I showing it? Maybe I just need confirmation. I'll ask Eren when I get home. I just have to calm down, and sign this paper along with half a stack, while avoiding that ridiculous death glare that Erwin keeps giving me. Okay, first paper, L-e-v-i A-c-k- Shit, that's not my last name anymore. Scratch that out. L-e-v-i J-a-e-g-e-r. I have to get used to that, but all these papers might just emboss it in my mind.

After finishing a whole stack, Erwin was long gone and it was very dark out. I got carried away by work once again. Damn, I can't let this be a habit. I put my pen down, and start to walk home. All the house lights are off, and only one house is lit, which in no suprise is mine, but I wonder just how late it was. I walk up to our door and see a little decoration. It's a piece of wood nailed to the door, and on it says "Jaeger Household." Wow, never thought I'd even think this, but I'm already sick of that last name from signing all those damn papers.

I sigh and open the door, calling out to whoever is still awake, "I'm home, guys."

Oh, almost forgot, I have to talk to Eren about those stupid rumors if he heard them. I walk up the stairs and pass the kids' bedroom, finding them tucked away and sleeping. I make my way to our bedroom, finding no Eren. Huh, where the hell could he be? I look around more before going down the stairs and into the kitchen, and almost jump out of my clothes when I hear a loud bang of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a reminder that I'm the original author and this is a copied version from Wattpad, but I'm also changing it up by adding more to chapters and cleaning up some mistakes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!~


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck?!" I nearly screamed, pulling out a knife that I always have with me.

The tall silhouette jumps as well, dropping the two metal lids on the floor. "D-Don't stab me! I just want to know why you're home so late!"

Oh fuck, that voice is Eren's. "Fuck, Eren, don't fucking scare me like that you shit."

He comes out into the lightened room, letting me see the hint of red in his eyes; a sign that he hasn't slept in a while. Damn, this kid was waiting for me the entire time?

"You're the scary one with a fucking knife, ready to stab a bitch."

I set my knife on the table, feeling at a carving that I did to mark it mine.

"I didn't realize it was late when I finished only half of my work."

He sighs and walks toward me, "Jeez, I thought something happened to you. I got so worried, Levi. Don't do that again, please?"

I feel more like shit now. "Yeah, I won't. I'm sorry."

He smiles and wraps his strong arms around me, pulling me tightly into his warmth. Fuck, I missed his hugs; they always brought my shitty mood up. We stood there for a moment of silence, until Liss walks in, tugging on the belts that hug my knees.

"Daddy Levi? Daddy Eren? Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks, her soft voice could make any body drop in awe, because she's just too damn adorable.

I look down at her, "Yeah, sure, why? You don't like your bedroom?"

She shakes her head, "No, there's a monster in our closet."

Oh no, not this stage. "Monsters don't exist, and the ones that do are too big to fit in your closet, Liss."

Eren nods, "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid about, Lissy. You're the daughter of Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope now, remember that."

I roll my eyes, and Liss doesn't seem to be too convinced, as her sarcastic face made it clear to us. "Daddy Levi, please come check the closet with me."

Eren frowns, and I chuckle and nod, soon holding Liss's hand, and walking with her upstairs to her and Eric's room. As we walk in, it's quiet, and I don't see Eric walking around so he's probably asleep. I walk to the closet, opening the the door and looking inside. It's quiet and dark, but doesn't seem like anything is in here. I turn around, looking at Liss,

"There's no monsters in here, and I'm sure your brother will protect you from any if there are, so go to sleep now, okay?"

She just stares at the closet, not saying anything. As soon as I turn around, something in the closet shifts, making me spin right around. Eric comes out. What the fuck, this kid I swear to the fucking walls. He looks at me and I thought I heard a growl come from his throat.

"Sister was scared because there was something in the closet."

Liss lets go of my hand and hugs him. "Brother!", she says, "I thought the big scary monster got you so I called Daddy Levi."

He cringes, "Sister, I can take care of you and myself, so no need to ask him for help."

He shoots me a glare, but I already shoot him one back. "I'm getting sick of your attitude, Eric. I don't mind you being so rude to me, but don't fill your sister's head with ideas."

His expression darkens, "Well I don't trust her with you."

This brat is getting on my last fucking nerve. "Then why did you agree to be our son?"

I could hear Eren try to poke his head in the argument, but both Eric and I ignore him.

"I didn't ask to be here. I agreed because I didn't know you were going to be my dad until it was too late."

"So you really do hate my guts, huh? Well I tried to look after you and be a good father but you make it too damn difficult."

"Then stop giving a shit about me!"

"Okay, both of you, stop! Lissy is starting to cry!"

We both look over to find Liss clinging to Eren's pants, tears at the brim of her eyes. Guess arguing with my son won't get me anything but a shitty feeling. I walk over and kneel down, ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry," I say, calming myself. "It's late, and I'm just very tired. You two go to bed, alright?"

She nods, and I pick her up, spinning in a circle with her, causing her to giggle before setting her down on the bed. I leave Eric to climb the bed himself.


	8. Chapter 8

We both strip to our underwear, and climb in bed, already engaging in our human knot.

He wraps his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly, "I'm sorry about Eric. He can be very stubborn and more of a brat than I am, but I thank you for having the patience."

I trace his collarbone with my finger, "It's alright, I'm just tired, I didn't mean to snap at him."

He chuckles, "Don't give me that shit, that wasn't even close to snapping on your level."

I chuckle as well, "Shut up, I like to think I'm nice. Now let's get the fuck to sleep already."

He nods and kisses my head, whispering a "goodnight". Before I'm ready to sleep, however, I remember my discussion with Erwin.

"Eren," I get his attention, "Did you hear any rumors about me and Erwin when you were working?"

He tightens his grip on me, and he doesn't need to answer, because that was more than words. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Well now I want to talk." His grip tightens slightly more as a response. This topic must make him uneasy, which gives it more of a reason to discuss. "You know it's not true. Erwin and I are done for, we only work in the same office now, nothing more, okay?"

He snakes a hand up my back, feeling at my nape, then holds the back of my head, pressing my forehead into his chest. "I just wish they wouldn't talk that way about you, Levi. I trust that you aren't doing things behind my back, and I assure you, I'm not either."

As he talked, I noticed he was pressing me closer and closer to him, as if we were even a millimeter apart, we'd die. To make up for coming late, I'll surprise him and come home early tomorrow.

~

After another fight of getting out of our entanglement, I get my uniform on and walk dowsnstairs, only to be greeted by a pouting Eren, a sad Liss, and an unamused Eric. I walk over to them, seeing that Eren already made breakfast. I sit by him, and start eating, feeling a thickness in the air. Seeing how Liss keeps glancing at me and Eric sadly, I guess there is some things that aren't cleared up, but I don't want to say anything before we start another fight.

The room stays silent, and I decide to take my leave, remembering to put my knife that I set down back. I reach for the corner of the table, which is where I left it, but furrow my brows in confusion when I don't feel it, so I turn my head thinking I was feeling at the wrong spot, but it wasn't there.

I turn to Eren, "Did you take my knife?"

He turns to me and tilts his head in confusion, "No, I thought you took it before we went to sleep."

I shake my head as a response and turn to Liss. No, she's too small to reach the table, so Eric is the only one left. "Eric, do you know what happened to my knife?"

He snaps his head toward me, "No, but why is that knife so important, dad? Why can't you just get another one?"

I shrug, "That knife is the sharpest I have, plus I got it as a present when I first joined the survey corps, so it means something to me, and if the other two never touched it, then who else might've?"

He lets out the growl that he tried to suppress last night. "So you think I stole the knife?"

Assuming, again. I shake my head, "I didn't say you stole it, I-"

"Fuck you, dad. You probably forgot where you put it, old fart. Don't go blaming me just because you hate me."

Okay, I've had it with this brat.

"You're attitude is sickening me, Eric. I wasn't blaming you, I was just wondering if you knew what happened to it. Look, it's not that important anymore."

I stand up and turn to the door, ignoring Eren trying to calm me down. "I'm going."

And with that, I head out the door and walk to head quarters, not looking behind me. I get to Erwin's office, falling into my seat and begin my other half of paperwork. I must still be upset for I didn't even notice the tall, blonde, fat brows looking at me.

"What?" I asked, irratated as it is already.

His iron-like brows raise and I swear, he's hiding a second pair of eyes under those. "Something crawled up your ass and died?"

I shrug him off, "Not yet, it's still dying."

He laughs almost as if he forced himself to. "I see your shit jokes haven't changed."

I eye him down, though I don't think it does much of anything.

"Fuck off, I just had a shitty morning. Don't add to it."

He frowns, "I really don't like your cold attitude towards me."

I shrug again, "woop dee fucking doo. Good for fucking you."

**Author's Note:**

> It gets longer soon, I promise.


End file.
